


you are the port of my call

by felicityollies



Series: The Summer of Love [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-27 18:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: Felicity finally admits to Oliver her true feelings, but she's hiding a secret from him. Now they're on the run from the League of Assassins. How long can she keep hiding things about herself from him while they're in close quarters?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Summer Sizzle 2019 - Mermaid AU 
> 
> Someone prompted this idea to me about a year ago, sorry for taking so long, but I hope it turned out okay.

“Oliver,” she trailed her fingers up his bare chest.

Felicity was watching him in the flickering candlelight. The moonlight shone through as well. Not as bright, not yet. She savored this moment with him. Wrapped around his warmth and the words he had spoken to her. _“I love you.”_ She was finally able to say those words back to him and mean it with every fiber of her being. He was one of the best parts of her life; she couldn’t imagine what it would be like without him. 

But she was keeping something from him. How can she love someone and want complete trust from him, but keep a huge secret? 

“I have something I want to say to you.” She reached up cupping his chin. 

He looked deep into her eyes. The light of the candles flicking across his gaze. 

She swallowed. “I…” 

“You don’t want me to stay here.” 

“No, I mean… yes. I want you to come home with me.” 

“I wish that I could.” He took her hand in his and kissed the tips of her fingers. 

She let out a shaky breath. 

Felicity knew she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t ruin this moment with him with her secret. She couldn’t just blurt it out. This was her last moment with him. For now. Even if he didn’t know it yet, she wasn’t going to go home without him.

* * *

“I won’t lose you. I won’t,” she whispered to Oliver’s drugged form as they flew out of Nanda Parbat. 

She had no idea what this meant for her future with Oliver. What it meant for her future at all. They could spend the rest of their lives running from the League of Assassins, but it would be worth it to save him from the fate of being one of them. Or worse.

* * *

Felicity leaned out the window of her seaside apartment. She could smell the salt on the air, feel it on her skin. She craved the salt water. Her fingers wrapped around the windowsill as she leaned out as far as she could. She breathed in deeply. It wasn’t the same as being in the water, but it was good enough. 

Oliver lie on the couch behind her. His chest moved up and down with slow even breaths. She wasn’t worried about him, though she had no idea what she had actually drugged him with, he seemed fine. 

Thunder cracked outside. 

“Damn,” she sighed, pulling back from the window. 

Only moments later, the rain started to pour down on the unsuspecting city. She closed her window, so she didn’t get wet. That was the last thing she wanted. 

Felicity sat in an armchair and watched Oliver sleep. If he didn’t wake up soon, then she would start to worry. Digg was only a phone call away. He was the one who brought Oliver all the way up to her apartment, to begin with. She leaned all the way back, resting one elbow on her armrest and bringing her hand to her mouth. She watched him carefully. 

Oliver barely stirred. The way he slept he seemed at peace, but she knew it wasn’t true. It was only the drug. 

She listened to the rain beat down on her windows as well as the occasional rumble of thunder. 

Her eyes stayed on Oliver. Something primal stirred inside of her. He was hers. That was all there was to it. She had confessed her feelings to him and they had consummated their relationship. He was hers. She knew she was territorial by nature, but this was something she had never experienced before. 

Oliver gasped and threw himself off the couch. He immediately took a fighting stance. 

Felicity didn’t flinch. 

“Where am I?” He quickly looked around. “Fe-Felicity?” Oliver straightened. He took in heavy breaths, but seemed to attempt to calm down. “What did you do?” 

“I saved your life.” 

He let his body slump just slightly. “You… You have no idea what you’ve done.” 

“Don’t you dare.” She stood. “You have no idea what they were going to do to you. I couldn’t just leave you behind like that. If you think I could then you don’t know me at all.” 

Oliver looked away from her. “They’re going to come after me…. They’re going to come after you.” 

“I don’t care.” 

He whipped his head around and met her gaze. 

“I don’t care,” she repeated. “I will fight tooth and nail to keep you with me.” 

Oliver closed the space between them. He captured her lips with his. His hand went to the back of her neck as he leaned down to kiss her deeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing herself into him. Felicity breathed him in deeply. Her tongue swept across his lower lip before she slipped it inside his mouth. She tasted him, savoring another moment with him. 

He pulled back first, taking in a deep breath. 

“I’m not giving up on this, Oliver. Not when it has just started.” 

He rested his forehead against hers. “I’m sorry.” His arms came around her waist, pulling her even closer. 

She nuzzled her face into his chest. 

“We have to get somewhere safe. This will be one of the first places they look.” 

“Where are we going to go?” 

“I’m not sure yet, but we need to leave now.” 

Another crack of thunder shook her small apartment. She tensed. “We can’t.” She couldn’t risk getting wet out in the rain. 

“What do you mean we can’t?” He pulled back, his brows furrowed. 

“It’s raining,” she said lamely. 

“Felicity,” he almost laughed. “A little water isn’t going to stop the League of Assassins.”

She swallowed thickly. “I know.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

Felicity looked into his eyes and knew she should tell him the truth. But instead, she said, “Nothing. Just let me change clothes and grab a few things.” 

“Okay.” She could tell by the way he looked at her that he didn’t believe her. 

She pulled away without another word and disappeared into her bedroom. She changed her clothes, covering up as much of her skin as possible. If she could keep her skin from getting wet, especially her legs, then she should be fine. She had gone years without having an accident. No one in Starling knew her secret. She was damn careful of that. 

Felicity slid tall boots over her tight jeans. A hooded jacket went over a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of gloves slid over her delicate fingers. She packed a few more clothes that would conceal her body in an overnight bag as well as some of her favorite electronics and a few other things she might need. With a deep calming breath, she threw her bag over her shoulder and headed back to the living room. 

“That’s a different look.” 

She forced a small laugh. “Yeah.” 

He must have sensed her unease because he dropped it immediately. Oliver wrapped his arm around her. “Let’s go.” 

She grabbed an umbrella by the door. “I’m ready.” 

They rushed out into the storm. She held her umbrella as if her life depended on it. The water splashed around her, but she managed to avoid getting wet. 

Oliver hailed a taxi and they climbed inside. With her hood up, she was able to escape unscathed. 

“We need to get out of the city,” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to him. “Take us to the airport.”

* * *

Felicity by nature did not like being in the air. She was a being of water and therefore was much happier below. Her eyes were closed tightly and her fingers gripped her seat tight enough to whiten her knuckles, though they were hidden beneath her gloves. 

“It’s okay,” Oliver removed one of her hands from the armrest and squeezed it gently. 

“No, it’s not.” 

“I promise you will be okay.”

* * *

Felicity survived the flight, but just barely; it was the longest fifteen hours of her life. She held Oliver’s hand all the way off the plane and through the airport. 

When they left the airport, they stood out on the snowy street of their temporary home. 

Felicity never thought she would be in Russia again. Oliver had an apartment in Moscow under an alias. It was the safest place they could think of at the moment. Not the farthest away from Nanda Parbat, but not the first place the League would think to look for them either. Oliver wasn’t really on the best of terms with the Bratva, so why would he go to Russia, right? She thought it was a good plan anyway. They just had to watch themselves. 

Oliver rented a low-key compact car for them to drive. He took them through back streets, he knew the Bratva didn’t frequent. At least, they didn’t when he was with them a few years back. He was sure that not much had changed and she was apt to believe him. He pulled up to a large blue and orange building. One of the things she liked about this city was the fact it was so colorful. The building was tall, slightly rounded in places, and obvious to her an apartment complex. 

He parked the car and led her inside. Everything seemed shiny and new. They took an elevator up to the fourteenth floor. 

His room was decorated in white and orange. It was not something she would have thought he would choose on his own. One glance at him told her the place had come that way. He bought it furnished and decorated when he had money from the Bratva, but then barely used it. Such a waste. She held back an eye roll. At least it was being used now. 

“Why don’t you shower? Relax a little?” Oliver offered. 

“No, that’s okay.” 

“You sure?” 

Felicity realized it probably looked a little weird that she didn’t want to get cleaned up after a fifteen hour flight. God, she was being so obvious. Why couldn’t she just tell him? Because as soon as she did everything between them was going to change. He might see her differently. As a freak. He could leave her. She couldn’t bare the idea. 

“Felicity?” He put his hands on her arms. “There’s something going on with you and I’m not sure what it is, but you can tell me anything. I’m here for you.” 

She closed her eyes unable to look into his deep cerulean gaze. 

“Please let me in,” he whispered. 

“If I tell you, you’ll never look at me the same way again.” 

“Look at me.” 

She opened her eyes, feeling them fill with tears. 

“Nothing you could say or do will ever change how I feel about you.” 

Felicity watched his face and saw nothing but unwavering love. Still, deep inside, she worried what he would truly think. She took in a deep breath. “I can’t tell you,” she said. 

“Felicity-” 

“I have to show you.”

“Okay.” 

“Does this place have a bath?” 

He nodded. 

“Fill it with cold water.” 

“....Okay.” 

He pulled away from her looking more confused than ever. She watched him go. She had a moment to pull herself together. This was going to be the hardest thing she ever had to do. If he didn’t accept what he saw then this was over. She was going to have to leave. Maybe go back home. Not to Vegas. No, her true home. 

Felicity peeled all of her clothes off and dropped it to the floor. When Oliver called to her, she walked to the bathroom. 

He stared at her for a long moment. “The water is ready.” 

Without saying anything, she stepped towards the tub. She stood with her back to it and let herself fall backwards into the water with a large splash. The water hit her and gold erupted across her skin. Her legs seemed to sew together as bright and shining scales covered her legs and backside. Her feet became fins, extending far out of the bathtub. 

Felicity leaned back into the tub, her blond hair fell around her shoulders as her tail flopped over the edge of the tub. She was afraid to look at Oliver. He hadn’t said anything. Not a gasp. Not a sound. Not anything. 

“Please say something.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i've been yelled at about twenty times.... so here's part two :D 
> 
> but be warned I will probably not continue after this point.

  
Oliver’s eyes widened in horror as Felicity’s transformation began. Panic rose in his chest. His breathing became heavier. He couldn’t be seeing this. He couldn’t be. Mermaids were not real. He pressed his back against the bathroom wall, watching as his girlfriend’s legs broke out into shimmering gold scales. They stitched together and became a wide tail. Her feet extended into an equally shining fin which slung over the edge of the tub.

He swallowed thickly. 

She sat there in the frigid water quietly. He couldn’t form words to say to her. They had been stolen from his throat as if he were the mermaid of this tale. 

“Please say something.” 

He opened his mouth and nothing came out. 

Oliver ran a shaky hand through his hair. He was staring at his girlfriend. His Felicity. She was still the same Felicity, just with a tail. There was nothing to be scared of, right? Right. 

He took a step closer. “May I?” He held his hand out. 

She looked up slowly at him and nodded. 

Oliver ran his hand along her tail. Definitely real. It was smooth under his touch. He didn’t know what to expect, slimey or soft or what, but it was cold and smooth like metal. But much lighter. He let his gaze drag over her. Yes, she was the same Felicity. The same gorgeous and intelligent creature who had stolen his heart. 

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered. 

“So, you’re not freaking out?” 

“Oh, I’m freaking out,” he said. “My girlfriend just turned into a fish.” 

“Mermaid,” she smacked his arm with her tail. 

It was a lot heavier than he anticipated, causing him to stumble back a bit. 

“Mermaid,” he mumbled. 

They stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment. 

“If you… if you want me to go back home…” she started to say. 

“What?” he exclaimed. “I’m not sending you away.” 

“I just thought…” 

“Felicity, I might be a little freaked out right now,” he said, getting down on his knees beside the tub. “but that doesn’t change how I feel about you.” He took her wet hand in his. Her body temperature seemed to have dropped several degrees. “I love you more than anything.” 

Tears rolled down her cheeks. “I love you too.” 

He leaned over the edge of the tub and kissed her gently. “I’m never going to leave you.” 

She pulled him closer. He climbed into the tub, with some difficulty, straddling her waist and splashing water around the bathroom. He shivered at the temperature of the water, but decided to ignore it. Kissing Felicity was more important than warmth. He pressed her into the tub and kissed her with every ounce of love he felt for her. His fingers tangled in her damp hair. 

“Never feel like you have to keep something from me,” he said, taking in a deep breath. “I love you and nothing you could say or do will scare me away.” 

“You promise?” 

“I swear on my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: theirinrutherfords
> 
> twitter: felicityollies


End file.
